<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Goon Squad commits felony arson by AlaskanBullRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333155">The Goon Squad commits felony arson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskanBullRat/pseuds/AlaskanBullRat'>AlaskanBullRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ezreal starts a revolution, M/M, Other, Yuumi starts arson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskanBullRat/pseuds/AlaskanBullRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuumi accidentally gathers up the goon squad, and chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talon/Book of Thresholds (League of Legends), jk lol - Relationship, this is a joke - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. yuumi opens a portal or something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuumi didn't expect this. </p><p>No, she never would have expected some of her close new friends, met from today's games (well excluding Aphelios), to have fallen with her and book to a mysterious rocky place that even she hadn't seen before. </p><p>But now with her new friends screaming and panicking behind her, while Aphelios stood in a state of confusion, Yuumi shouldn't think about how Book even managed to get them to this place, it was time to try and get home. </p><p>That would be easy but,</p><p>Book wasn't there... </p><p>Yuumi then started to scream too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. phel mains be like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>for a certian discord of horny weirdos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>talon looked at book, and said, "hey bish ur kinda sexc ngl wanna smash", and book says, "im gonna fuckin burn down your home you high af sick binch</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in other words, this is abandoned </p><p>unless the phel mains discord says otherwise</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont know lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>